Tokyo House Party NanoCoffee: Weeks 2 & 3 for 11 Weeks of Area 11
by SpiritedandLoyal
Summary: Nothing lasts forever, Lalna learns. Kim left long ago and now the world is succumbing to Taint. She comes back one last time, though, and they watch the world & all they've worked for burn, because by this point, nothing matters except each other. NanoCoffee/LividSounds/LalnaSounds Two-shot. Inspired and containing lyrics by Area 11's song Tokyo House Party.
1. Chapter 1

**"****I feel a change in the dance, but I'll leave it up to chance, one last shot at romance." –Original second verse, changed before release.  
><strong>**  
>Hello, everyone, this is part two of my little challengecelebration, **_**11 weeks of Area 11**_.

**Every week, on Saturday, I will be uploading one or more one-shots inspired by Area 11's songs. Please note many of their amazing songs are inspired by anime-however, I don't watch anime. So… expect something possibly weird/different from what you expected, or possible, accidental rip-offs.**

**I screwed around with the lyrics… in here, you'll find both versions of the second verse, a line repeated and then followed by the line change from the "dirty version", (seriously it's just an f-bomb) and as usual in my weird songfic style, the chorus at the end. Also I translated the Japanese lyric(s).Enjoy!**

**PJO Jasper reference in here- if someone spots it, then you win a shoutout!**

**I also don't own the song, Area 11 do, nor do I own the Flux Buddies/Yogscast or Minecraft/Yogscast Complete Modpack. Sadly.**

_Lalna Pov, third person._

Lalna clutched the sapphire necklace tightly in one gloved hand, his drink in the other, as he sat out on the little back porch of Panda Labs, watching the twilight pen and waiting, wishing.

As a scientist, he knew when something was irrational; he knew these drinks were killing brain cells that would never be replaced; he knew he should be preparing the place for when the Flux attacked, but at the moment he couldn't care less. Supplies were meaningless when you weren't sure if you wanted to continue living. If Kim was gone, then maybe he should be too.

"Oh, damnit." He said sullenly. His eyes never left the horizon as he took another swig from the bottle in his hand.

Damnit he missed her. He missed everything about her short, adorable frame; he missed her playing with penguins and messing around with witchcraft, he even missed her nagging him to sleep. He mostly missed the cute look she got when she was confused, when her head tilted to one side and her eyes opened wide and her lips parted a tiny bit in thought and her eyebrows scrunched up a bit.

He wasn't sure how many days had passed; at first, he'd been frantic, trying to find her. Eventually he'd realized that she wasn't coming back, and he became depressed. He started drinking again. Livid started talking sometimes, even.

He considered ending it, but he couldn't. He would die and be returned to health at home when he woke up. Immortality ate away at him almost worse than the guilt.

Oh yes, the guilt, the feeling that weighed down his stomach with bedrock and made him remember to feed and care for her animals and plants even after she was gone.

He hasn't known that the Flux would take hold like that, he thought it had stopped, he thought she would be okay...

But now she was as good as gone. He hadn't found a cure; he hadn't saved her.

That was his last thought before things blurred and went black around him.

He must have fallen asleep out there, but no mobs disturbed him when might fell, thanks to the lighting around their home.

What did wake him up, though, was a tingling, warm sensation around his waist. He opened his eyes, still squinting from hangover upon hangover, to see the faint trail of rainbow sparks fade into the twilight sky above him, marking where a jetpack had come.

Looking down, he was shocked and ridiculously pleased to find Kim there, less fluxed, hugging his waist as though she never wanted to let go.

"Kim?" He asked roughly, his throat sore from lack of use. "You're... Why are you here?"

"I'm so sorry, Lalna." She murmured, burying her face in his lab coat. The scientist rubbed her back gently and somewhat awkwardly until she looked up.

She stood on her tiptoes and tilted her head up towards his blonde one, pulling him down lower with her hand on the back of his neck.

His eyes are half closed again, longing desperately for her lips on his. It doesn't happen, though. Instead she just presses together their foreheads, letting out a small sigh.

"Kim?"

"I'm so sorry, Duncan." She whispers. He starts a bit as she uses his secret name, the one only those closest to him know.

_Lalna =Duncan + LividCoffee._

"Why?" The taller one asked quietly.

**_"Because I know that this will never work out."_** She admitted. **_"So it shouldn't even start."  
><em>**  
>"What do you mean?" He asked, alarmed.<p>

"This. Us, Lalna. It would never work out..."

He almost hears his heart shatter to pieces in her grip. "Why not?"

**_"Because I'm just a kid at heart."_** She admitted.

The scientist laughed, but not happily. "So am I, Kim. So am I."

Her eyes start tearing up. "I know, but still... "

"At least sit with me and have a drink." He slurs slightly. She seems to not notice, instead gratefully sitting down on a wooden chair.

"Here." He hands her a bottle of drink, not even sure of what it is anymore.

"**_And you know_**, Lalna, **_that it's such a waste_** to give me your kind of drinks."

He paused, knitting his eyebrows together as though remembering something for a long moment. "Oh, yeah..."

"**_Because I hate that bitter taste_** it has." Kim continued, fiddling with the flower in her hair.

Maybe it was the influence still leaving him, or maybe it just gave him the courage to do what desperately wanted to after missing her for so long. Whatever it was, he leaned across the empty space and cut off whatever she was saying next with a kiss.

She didn't pull away right away, but rather after a few lingering kisses, when she sat back with a wry smile. "I guess I'm going to have to deal with that taste now anyway, huh Lalna?"

They both laugh for a little while. Then Kim speaks again, after taking another drink from the pile of Lalna's and draining a bunch of it. "You know what else I'll have to deal with, Lalna?"

"Me getting drunk a lot?"

"No."

"Oh."

"I'm going to have to…" She stops for another sip, her eyes starting to water with more tears. Her lips tremble. "Going to have to live with what I've become and how it ruins everything, everything! The guilt that I've destroyed so much hard work everyone's fought for and soon-"Her voice cracks as she rambles. "Soon, everything here is going to be destroyed, and we'll go with it, **_and your bittersweet embrace _**_hurts_ because it's all my fault but you blame yourself and it's _not _your fault, Lalna, there was nothing you could do! It's my entire fault, and I don't know why you don't hate me for it." She breaks down in tears.

He hurriedly puts down his bottle and gathers her in his arms. "It's okay, Kim, there was nothing you could do either. Even if I pushed you in the first place, or you think you could have stopped it with your witchcraft, if it's anyone's fault it should be the taint's. It's okay. It's okay."

They sit there for a long time as he comforts her. When she says she's thirsty, he hands her a bottle. When she's crying, he rubs her back and hugs her and when she finally starts feeling better, he plays with her hair a bit.

"**_I feel _**like drinking like **_this has gone to my head." _**The short girl said finally. "**_I can't drink anymore _**of this stuff. **_I'll never drink again_**, ughh."

"You say that." The scientist laughed lightly. "Wanna dance?"

"On the roof." Kim narrowed her eyes as she continued. "With no music. At night. Sounds dangerous."

"We're not on the roof right now, but we could do that." Lalna smiled at the dark haired girl.

Kim grinned and threw back her head as she laughed. "I'm a dangerous girl. Let's do it."

He tugs her hand along as they fly up to the roof of Panda Labs, lab coat and kimono billowing in the wind, making the rainbow sparks dance behind them. One of the smoking chimneys blew a column of fire into the sky as they touched down on the edge, still hand in hand.

"Shall we dance?" The still mildly drunk scientist asked jokingly, offering his hand.

"We shall." Kim declared happily.

She took his gloved hand in her smaller, still slightly fluxy one, pulling her close and spinning her around. She let out a startled but happy bout of laughter.

They began a strange dance, not quite a waltz or anything specific, rather just lots of spinning and holding each other.

"We should do this more often." He whispered to her as he dipped her backwards, daringly close to the edge of the roof.

"We should…" Kim said quietly. He could feel her suddenly shiver in his arms.

"Are you cold?" He asked worriedly.

"No…" Kim said. "No, those fiery things are really warm."

"Yeah, they are." He laughed. "I mean, they are on fire."

"Yeah." She laughed with him, but it sounded forced.

He didn't push her further, not until he spotted the darkness gathering over the horizon, even though dawn was coming, and even then when he knew what was going to happen he did nothing more than make sure to keep her facing away from the dark purple gathering on the horizon.

**_(I feel a change in the dance _**_here, Duncan. Mind telling us why?) _Livid said scornfully.

Kim didn't seem to notice, far too engaged with the enthusiastic twirl she was giving at the moment. The fact that he could keep her happy for a while longer was one of the only things keeping a real smile on his face as he stepped in closer.

_(You have a plan, Duncan? Or maybe we should let Lalna be Lalnable for a while again?) _

_Never. I don't need one, when I know what's almost certainly going to happen. I could be gathering resources and supplies, but instead __**I'll leave it up to chance, **__for __**one last shot at romance. **__More than I- we- deserve._

_(Romantic now, are we? I wonder how fast that'll change when the day comes that she really figures out that it _was _you that made that secret lab under the lab, from the future.)_

Kim finally sits down on the edge exhaustedly, grinning. He sits next to her, swinging his legs over the edge fearlessly.

_I'm going to miss these armoured jetpacks. _

"Duncan." She says after a long, silent moment. Her voice catches with emotion. "You do know Mother's coming for us, right? You know she'll destroy everything?"

"I know." He says as calmly as he can, hoping his voice isn't shaking. "C'mere."

He opens his arms wide and she gratefully leans into them, away from the purple touching the forested horizon, turning it purple and scary.

He says nothing in particular, simply murmuring nonsense as he threads his fingers through her dark, silky hair, dark grey gloves cast aside. She fidgets, not letting her eyes leave the horizon, even when he kisses the tip of her nose softly.

"Stop." He says finally.

"Stop what?" She says, finally turning her head away from the terrifying violet across the river.

**_"_****_Twisting and turning." _**He reassured her. "You'll fall off the roof doing that."

"I'm wearing the boots." She muttered, and then added crossly, "Maybe I should, though, so you stop messing around with my hair."

"C'mon, I **_like the strands of your hair. _**They're really shiny and soft and long. They're pretty."

"I think you're still drunk."

"Whatever. I think we have milk in the fridge or the computer downstairs if it's a problem."

"Seeing as it doesn't actually seem to affect your brain power anyway, because you have none, so stay right here mister."

"Ouch. Yes ma'am." The blonde chuckled, brushing hair out of her face.

For a long moment, there was no sound from either of them. Down below, Ramsey made a low, long, loud _baa _sound.

"Duncan." Kim said again. She was using his real, secret name again.

"Yeah?"

"Can you tell me something?"

"What?"

"Anything. I just… I just need… to hear someone talking, outside my head." She admitted.

He opened his mouth to ask her if she was hearing the flux's 'Mother' again, but instead just end up staring into the open sky with his mouth hanging open.

"Lalna?" Kim asks again.

"Sorry."

"Talk to me."

"Ummm…" When he realized that she had her eyes closed, he decided to talk to her about what was going around them.

"Ramsey is trying to get out of the circle again. Mickey is nowhere in sight, though that might just be the tree canopy. The Dinnerbone deer is looking very unhappy. Billy is taking a swim."

"Yeah?" Kim asked.

"Yeah. And the villagers are all missing as usual… the rocket platform needs to be tidied up-"

"We're not going to get around to cleaning it up." Kim said suddenly, cutting the scientist off.

"Whaaaat?" He asked, baffled. "Kim? …Nano?"

Her breath caught in her throat with an audible gasp. "Oh, no no nonononono… she's getting closer, she coming…" She whispered to herself, then up at Lalna, without opening her eyes: "Could you... keep talking, please? Maybe?"

"Sure." The taller one replied, adjusting his grip on her. "By the way… I made you something. Remember how I was avoiding you just before you disappeared?"

Kim paused for a moment, then, almost not saying anything at all, whispered; "Yeah."

"Remember that sapphire I gave you a really long time ago? And you were wondering where it had gone? Well…" The scientist reached into the inside pocket on his lab coat and pulled out the necklace he'd put in there just before he'd fallen asleep earlier. "Hold out your hands."

The girl is his arms obliged, still keeping her eyes firmly shut.

The scientist carefully placed the necklace into her hands, warm to the touch from being in his coat so long. "Open your eyes, Kim."

"I don't want to." She protested.

He sighed. "You can close them after; I just want to show you it."

"Fine." She said. She opened her eyes and gasped at the jewelry in her hands.

"Duncan…" She trailed off happily. "It's so shineeeeeeey!"

It was, indeed, shiny. He'd taken the sapphire and put it in a manyullyn bracing, then put it on a (reinforced) gold chain. For her.

"Here, I'll put it on you." He unclasped the back and slipped it around underneath her long, wavy hair. With a soft _click, _he snapped it shut and fixed it to hang properly around her neck.

Her eyes were closed again. Lalna took that as his cue to keep talking. "**_There's smoke in the air, _**I think-"

She held her hands in front of her and looked at them suddenly. He stopped talking again.

As they watched, the faint remains of the dark violet flux on the girl's small, shaking hands -that had retreated all the way to her fingertips when she'd returned to Panda Labs- but now they were quickly crawling back up, not fast enough to truly be seen but noticeable if you looked away for a moment and looked back. Or maybe the drink was still messing with the blonde's head.

"Duncan, it's coming back."Kim whispered, horrified. "I'm dangerous. You should leave here; I'm going to lose it."

"**_But baby I don't care _**if you're dangerous to me or not, it's all going to sh*t anyway." He shot back, the drunkenness rearing its ugly head once again.

"You're still drunk, so I'll rag on you for calling me 'baby' later." She failed miserably at smiling up at him. "I…"

"What?" He said.

"**_I feel change in the pace _**of the flux, Lalna, they know I'm here. They're coming for me."

Watching the flux take shape of an actual storm on the horizon, he murmured back, "We should grab Tiddles III, we can't leave her here."

Kim looked worried for a moment. "What about Billy? Barnabus? Ramsey and Mickey? Our Luggages?"

"They won't be able to follow us to the place we're going to." He warned her. "You can say good-bye to them all, I'll get Tiddles."

By the time the scientist had managed to persuade a mistrustful Tiddles the III to join them on the roof, Kim had Barnabus, Billy and the Luggages sitting on the roof with her. By now, the purple flux had passed the point it had reached just before she'd disappeared and was almost to her shoulders. The flux on her face wasn't there again, though, which was strange.

"I-I said g-goodbye to them all." Kim sobbed.

"It's just a matter of time now." The scientist reassured her. "May I…"

He trailed off, an uncharacteristic blush forming across his cheeks. Kim seemed to get his train of thought and leaned in to kiss him again.

There was no need for them to confess love, no awkward pauses; they just kissed as they had earlier. They'd skirted around it for months, hinted, even flirted, and now they took the plunge.

**_As _**their **_hearts start to race, _**the kiss becoming more passionate, the flux roiled and stormed in the background but did not slow in the slightest.

Tiddles meowed nervously behind them. Moments later, a huge streak of darkness struck **_down a path ripped from space _**almost directly on top of them, striking the chimney next to them.

**Okay, so I've had to divide this songfic into a two-shot. So, second part out next week! (Something tells me you hate me now. Was it the minor cliffhanger?)**

**Week 2, complete (sorta): Tokyo House Party, a NanoCoffee two-shot, part 1.**

**Next week: Tokyo House Party- NanoCoffee two-shot, part 2.**

**So, a bit more on this "11 Weeks of Area 11" thing I'm doing, in case you missed last week's.**

**I will upload a one-shot every weekend until about late December, when I will be finishing off with an **_**awesome **_**collab with the lovely Mage-Pages. **

**I already have plans for these songs: Vectors, Cassandra pt. II, Minecraft Christmas.**

**Songs I'm still willing to hear ideas for: Homunculus, Dreams and Realities, Go! Fighting Action Power, Bosozoku Symphonic, The Legendary Sannin, Heaven-Piercing Giga Drill, The Strays, Shi No Barado, and possibly Euphemia or Knightmare/Frame as well. **

**I'm not gonna be picky about the fandom; Minecraft, Yogscast, Sky Army, Uglies, Harry Potter, Percy Jackson and the Olympians/Heroes of Olympus, The Kane Chronicles, Warriors, Divergent, they all work. **

**I hope you enjoyed! -Spirit**


	2. Part 2 (Week 3)

****(PART 2)****

**Some people got confused (Featherflower) so here's a note to remember all the aliases here: (Has nothing to do with the ship names.)**

**Kim NanoSounds: Kim. Nano is a nickname people use often. **

**Lalna: The scientist, with two people in his head- Duncan (Good) and LividCoffee (insane). Lalnable Hector: Lalna, when LividCoffee is in control. (Mad scientist) **

**Mother, the buzzing noise by itself, is talking between /'s. **

Hot cinders and small chunks of brick flew in all directions, though their armour protected the two frightened lovers. Tiddles was miraculously somehow not hit; the Luggages seemed fine, racing around to pick up all the bits and pieces. Barnabus had a small piece ricochet off his side, leaving a tiny dent and a smoking piece landed softly on his head.

Kim wordlessly stood, tearing herself away from the blonde man, and walked fearlessly into the smoking debris, a blank stare on her face.

"Kim?" He called after her. "Kim!"

Waving away smoke with one hand, he followed her.

_"__Mother…" _Kim's voice sounded softer and more chilling.

"… Nano?" The scientist asked hesitantly. She was acting really weird, after all.

_Oh no, I have to stop her from turning over to this 'Mother'…_

_(Took you long enough) _

He sprang into action, finding her amongst the smoke and pulling her around to face him by her shoulder.

She spun to face him and shoved him away easily, even though he was much taller and heavier than her.

"Kim?" He half whispered, stricken by what he saw.

She was much more fluxed now than she had been seconds ago; all of her arms were purple, and he could see the violet taint covering her neck with every second and disappearing under her collar and creeping up to swirl across her jaw. One tendril reached almost to her right ear and as fast as fire to gasoline, the flux spread across the region it had taken over before; her eye turning a sickly lilac, taint covering nearly half her face in a horrifyingly fascinating way.

"What are you going to do now, Lalna?" She hissed, her voice not that chillingly soft one, nor her normal ever-changing accent. It sounded a bit like both, but tripled and overlaid with another voice, a hissing, heavy, feminine voice that sounded like a swarm of bees that filled him with dread.

**_"_****_I know…" _**He swallows, hard, as she steps closer to him, but he refuses to back away. "I know **_I should run and I should fight…" _**

"But what, Blondie?" She asks him, her voice sending the hairs on the back of his neck on end.

**_"_****_But the look in your eyes-"_**he breaks off his sentence, seething inwardly at himself.

_It wasn't fair; it had to be Kim. It had to be the one who was so stunning and beautiful that even when she was being possessed he couldn't bring himself to intentionally attack and hurt her, or be disgusted. _

_(Of course it was her, Lalna, you pushed her in. It was your fault in the first place. Or maybe you just have terrible luck around apprentices.)_

_Or maybe it was you that did those things. Was it you that pushed her into the sphere?_

_(I don't know…) _ Livid cackled. (_Maybe you, with your scientific brain, just wanted a little idea. A test. An experiment, even)_

"What about my eyes? I quite like them lilac, much more interesting than brown. Reminds me a bit of that mage you can't catch, mister cheat police." Kim taunted evilly as the last bit of normal skin disappeared from her face.

Lalna sputtered uselessly, unable to reply. _She'd known the whole time, about everything? Kim?_

_(You disappeared for days on end, and a couple times she looked for you at Hole Diggers and you weren't there. Everyone else knew, why one of them didn't just tell her is beyond us.)_

"Oh, hello there Livid." Kim said, sounding surprised. "So, _Lalna, _what are you going to do?"

He breathed deeply, mustering up all his willpower. Livid relaxed, watching the scene play out in front of him.

"You know what, Kim?" Duncan asked.

"/Call me Nano for the moment, please, Kim is too affectionate. /" She hissed, seemingly amused. Part of the scientist's mind decided, off track, that the noise was less like bees and more like a Taint swarm.

"**_I could die here tonight, _**Nano, and I wouldn't give a shit as long as I was here with you. I don't care about consequences anymore, this world is dying anyways."

**_There's smoke in the air, _**filling it and making the blonde's voice raw and raspy from breathing it into his alcohol scorched throat.

"Mother…" Kim's voice, still strangely soft but without buzzing noise, asks seemingly thin air.

"/If he is willing to pay the price, he may join you. It will only weaken the resistance of this dying world. I care nothing for his feelings, daughter./" The buzzing noise echoing from Kim's mouth is a terrifying effect, her talking to herself in two voices, never mind Kim being called 'daughter'.

"Kim?" He asks hopefully, watching as the last of her clothes turn various shades of purple and black.

"/Scientist, if you are willing to join us, you may stay with Kim until this world ends. I will no longer need a host then, as the entire server will be my body and you pesky lot will go somewhere else. Where, I care not. /" The buzzing voice- Mother- informs him.

"That's it, no catch?" Lalna asks, voice sore still. "Why?"

"/It suits my plan perfectly, and I will always repay my debts. You have strengthened my current host, kept her alive and you created my first host- the glass sphere- I have no reasons to deny you this. Do you accept? /"

_If that's all Kim is to this Mother, a host, then what do I really have to lose? _Duncan asks himself. He finds no answer from his own mind or from Livid.

"Yes." He response is firmer than most of what he'd said since she left the first time.

"Duncan, are you sure?" Kim asks; her voice more shrill than soft now. "There's no turning back from Mother's taint!"

**_"_****_Well fuck it I don't care." _**Is his immediate response.

"/Very well. /" The buzzing noise replies calmly. The blonde's heart leaps.

Kim stalks down the roof's slope towards him confidently, and then uses to angle's height to her advantage as she cups his face in both hands and kisses him passionately, despite the height difference.

Seconds later, after the shock wore off slightly, he is kissing her back and as they pull away he can feel the ticklish feeling of flux spreading into his lips, soaking in deep and spreading rapidly out across his lower face.

It goes for his eyes and they turn a deep purple, almost black. As the taint takes over his goggles, turning the lenses a rich plum shade, he can see the taint moving through the air; see the levels of the dark flux's power in the empty village as roofs turned amethyst and the grass lavender. Even the sky itself changes to more of a periwinkle shade.

"Why'd you do that, Duncan?" She asks him. _No Mother. No soft, chilling voice. Just her. _

"**_Because I don't know what you came here for." _**He says, watching his arms turn the same violet as Kim's. They feel cool and slick when he touches them.

"Came here for?" She asks, playfully poking his magenta lab coat pocket, where his little blue pen has turned the colour of Kim's fluxy wine.

"Last I heard of you was that night you told me you needed a _real _vacation, to somewhere where you'd be noticed more. Last I saw of you was you **_rising through the clouds into light that's from the stars_**, off to the north, with your jetpack. And now, today, after weeks of no sign from you, **_now you _**randomly **_fall down into my arms."_**

"I came back here for you, Duncan." She tells him softly, standing on her tiptoes so she could look into his eyes better. "I wanted-"

Whatever she was saying was interrupted by the ground erupting in flames at their feet.

"/Move quickly, my little hosts; your time here is almost over. /" Mother's voice crawls from Kim's throat, still buzzing and creepy. For some reason, though, now, it didn't bother him as much.

The raisin and indigo flames lapping at our feet didn't seem to be hot or hurt us, but they quickly started burning up all of the rooftop. Barnabus disappeared, possibly teleporting away to his little charging pad. The Luggages' little feet scurried away fearfully, silver and brown diving off the rooftop to the forest.

"Gahh!" Lalna jumped, startled, and Kim let out a small scream of surprise.

In between the two smoke-billowing chimneys, something similar to a Nether portal formed, but instead framed with two enormous flowers.

_An aster and a crocus, maybe? Or an orchid?_

Inside, images flickered, showing a forest bordering on plains and tundra, multiple houses with gardens or holes dug outside, more than a dozen of them. Lalna stared longingly at a medium-sized home of stone brick and spruce planks.

"What's that?" Kim asked him, noticing his forlorn expression.

**_"_****_This is where we are from." _**The blonde told her, stepping nervously away from where the roof was almost burnt right through. "**_The town where nothing goes on."_**

"It's a portal, right? Shouldn't we gather the important stuff and go?" She replied, mildly confused still. Tiddles the III rubbed against her leg, the tip of her tail purple from flux.

"Get Tiddles. Nothing else will really matter." He told her, stepping closer to the weird nature portal.

"Nothing else?" Kim questioned again.

"The **_production line values we covet so high _**are going to be useless there, Kim. It's vanilla- no nukes, no computers, no quarries, no robots or Twilight Forest or anything else."

"How do you live there?"

"Basics. Diamonds, obsidian, TNT, mining by hand, running around. Helping each other out." He told her.

"Shouldn't I grab all our diamonds and iron and everything again, then?" She asked, scooping up Tiddles in her fluxy arms. Tiddles, for once, didn't squirm but rather purred in her arms.

"What are we doing, **_waiting for our own special moment to die_**?" He asked her. "We should hop on through; you can stay with me in my little home until you build your own."

"But…" Kim stuck out her bottom lip, looking sad.

"What?" He asked, a bit impatient.

"We leave it all behind? Just because I was a host?" She replied, looking as if she was about to cry again.

"You need to get this **_fear of failure _**of yours, Kim. I mean, **_we're moving so slow, like statues; c'mon get your coat time to go!"_**

"Duncan, I'm scared!" She protested.

"Then talk to me." He said, settling down on the stone bricks piled up in front of where the portal had opened. Uncertainly, she sat next to him. Tiddles happily switched laps to his. "Why did you leave that night?"

**_"_****_I got lost to find myself." _**She said. "Does that make sense? I was trying to find **_some quiet noise, some mental help. _**The flux wouldn't stop spreading. "**_  
><em>**  
>"Look through the portal, Kim, okay? See how <strong><em>the street's alive with glowing light? <em>**It means that someone's already there. I'm fine if you want to wait, but it won't be any less painful if we stay longer. **_I wanna be with you tonight, _**Kim, '**_cause everything's gone; it's been wiped out. The fire's spread to the basement now." _**

Kim ignored him as her hands started shaking. "It started with the flux going **_through every part of me. _**Now I can feel all our hard work burning **_through every part of me, _**and I can even feel Hole Diggers and Sjin's Farm being destroyed in my veins!"

"I can feel it all being destroyed **_through every part of me _**as well, Kim. It's so…strange. Like, I can see it all collapsing and burning in my head!" The scientist replies, waving his hands wildly as though attempting to illustrate what he meant.

"I'm sorry, Lalna." The short girl sniffled, burying her head in her hands. "It's my fault! I let the taint spread **_through every part of me, _**and now everything's ruined…"

"It was going to end sooner or later anyway." The blonde tells her, stopping his hands from flailing around uselessly and tucking a bit of her hair behind her ear so he could see her face better.

"Really?" She asked, lifting her hands away from her face for a moment hopefully.

"All of these worlds end, Kim, one way or another. We always go back to our first home sometime." He reassured her.

"But that's not my first home; my first home was on Sjin's farm." She argued feebly. "What if I end up back there?"

"You can't, that world's gone. " He told her. "C'mon, we have to go through the portal."

He stands, offering his right hand to her to help her up. Most of the roof has burnt and collapsed, but the part around the portal was being replaced by roots from the two plants on either side. Tiddles leapt off his lap and disappeared into the portal.

Hesitantly, she takes his hand and stands. Her eyes are rimmed with reddish-pink. "Thank you, Duncan."

"Hang on a minute, actually." He said, not letting go of her hand. "I still need to know something."

"Curiosity killed the cat, Lalna." Kim said warningly, and then laughed lightly. "Go ahead, I'm listening."

"It's just, I'm still confused… **_because I _**_still __**don't know what you came here for. **_It couldn't have been me." He said.

"It _was _you, Duncan." She told him. "Don't be an idiot."

Behind them, the portal flickered. The stems and leaves of the huge flowers, unnaturally thick and strong, were the only green in sight all the way to the horizon.

Lalna, ever the curious scientist, stalled replying by examining the plants, still holding her hand in one of his. Kim tapped her foot impatiently, waiting for him to speak. Kim cracked first.

"We shoul-" Her voice is cut off into a shrill shriek of shock and surprise as the roof they are standing on finally collapses beneath the flowers' roots, sending the roots spiraling down at an angle Kim couldn't stand on. Her tiny shoes started to slip.

Lalna, thinking fast now that the taint covering him had cured his hangover, reached up and grasped one plant stalk with his left hand and refused to let go of Kim's with his right.

For a moment, they hung there, Lalna hanging onto the plant on the left with one hand and holding Kim's in his right, Kim grasping his firmly. Then, the scientist pulled the much lighter and smaller girl up to him and swung into the unusual portal, leaving behind the burning and tainted world.

The Flux Queen, Mother of Taint, watched the pair disappear without any regrets in her mind. She had paid her dues; they would be happy together and she'd rule this world until the universe ended or until some kind of time-traveling, universe hopping person managed to show up and overthrow her. But unless that happened, the world was hers.

And maybe she'd look after those luggage creatures and the robot and the penguin, as well as the other animals forcibly left behind, like the owls on a certain tropical island.

She did use to be a mother of nature, after all.

She stood proudly on top of the huge mountain not far from the smoking remains of what used to be called Panda Labs. And, for the first time as the ruler of this world, she spoke, letting her words echo across the mountain and across the river.

**_/Cause I don't know what you came here for/_**

**_/ (What you came here, you came here)/_**

**_/You came here for/_**

**Annnnnd… it's uploaded. I'm SORRY it's late! 3 Reasons: 1-Homework. 2-KaeyiDream is sick in the hospital right now and I was worried about her and constantly checking her Twitter. 3-Inspiration wouldn't flow for those last three lines, but this happened. ;) **

**21 pages. About 6k words in total. I'm proud of this little two-shot!**

**Weeks 2 & 3, complete: Tokyo House Party, a NanoCoffee two-shot, both parts.**

**Next week: Cassandra , a Chrisse one-shot. (PJO)**

**So, a bit more on this "11 Weeks of Area 11" thing I'm doing, in case you missed the other weeks.**

**I will upload a one-shot every weekend until about late December, when I will be finishing off with an ****_awesome _****collab with the lovely Mage-Pages. **

**I already have plans for these songs: Vectors, Cassandra pt. II, Minecraft Christmas, Dreams and Realities DEMO.**

**Songs I'm still willing to hear ideas for: Homunculus, Dreams and Realities, Go! Fighting Action Power, Bosozoku Symphonic, The Legendary Sannin, Heaven-Piercing Giga Drill, The Strays, Shi No Barado, and possibly Euphemia or Knightmare/Frame as well. **

**I'm not gonna be picky about the fandom; Minecraft, Yogscast, Sky Army, Uglies, Harry Potter, Percy Jackson and the Olympians/Heroes of Olympus, The Kane Chronicles, Warriors, Divergent, they all work. **

**I got a request from Mage-Pages asking for; "****'****A Harry potter/Area 11 crossover? I was thinking that it's during the Yule ball in the fourth book, but instead of the weird sisters playing the music, its Area 11. I don't know whether it would center on the band or on Harry and his friends, but either way, perhaps you could make it into something for your 11 weeks thing. I don't know which song would fit it good though... :( I know it's only a super basic concept, but I just had it stuck in my brain and I knew I wouldn't write it so... but yeah, whether you want to use it or not, have a wonderful day (night?)'"**

**How about I tweak that idea a bit and have a nice little crossover? Yogscast & Harry Potter? A Halloween ball? With the Yogs as witches/wizards? Would you all like to read that?**

**And also, which songs would work for it? I'm thinking either:**

**1-Shi No Barado**

**2-Dreams and Realities**

**3-Heaven-Piercing Giga Drill**

**4-The Legendary Sannin **

**5-The legendary Sannin DEMO**

**It's now a poll on my profile, so pick your favourite 3! (Guests can review votes if they so wish) And if you want a different song in it, tell me! ;) **

**Sorry again for the long author's note and have a lovely day/night! -Spirit**


End file.
